


Let's Solve This Crime

by xiusoodaeism



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crime Scenes, Detectives, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28996179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiusoodaeism/pseuds/xiusoodaeism
Summary: Baekhyun has been stumped in this case, and his supervisors know this, so they call in the one person Baekhyun would rather not see... Jongdae to help solve the crime.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33
Collections: Swords and Hearts 2020





	Let's Solve This Crime

**Author's Note:**

> **Code:** EXC1B2  
>  **Prompt:** Character A is a detective/spy dealing with a particularly difficult case and on the verge of losing themselves. In order to maintain both, the reputation of the agency and A's sanity, the higher ups decide to partner A with witty and charming yet infuriating character B. Things would have been fine if they hadn't been hating each other's guts since the day they first joined. (Preferably a happy ending with an interesting case to solve :D)  
>  **Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction and none of the characters are owned by Swords and Hearts. All creative rights and ownership of this particular work of fiction lie with the respective authors.**
> 
> **Author's Note:** First, I would like to say a big thank you to the mods for hosting this fest and for being so understanding. Second, I'd like to thank my friends R and C for giving me motivation and cheering me on! 
> 
> Lastly, if you can't tell, this fic was inspired by my love of crime shows especially bones and criminal minds. I tried to fit that vibe of finding a random connection that they do in those shows and solving the case, but alas I am not a show writer so it isn't as good as those shows, but nevertheless here is my baby.... I honestly wanted to do a more complex crime but I was like... huh that takes brain power which I lack... but either way!!! please enjoy!!!

Baekhyun lets out a deep sigh, his head dropping in his hands trying to not let the exhaustion of the past months get to him. The case he was working on was progressively getting worse, and the victims were piling up. Baekhyun felt as though he was at his wits end, he just didn't understand and felt hopeless, as though he picked the wrong career path. He thought he should be doing more to protect his city but he just didn’t know how.

Baekhyun stands up and glances over his notes before checking the time, noticing it's well into the am and he figures he should attempt to get some sleep. He quickly closes his notes and leaves his desk, turning off the lights and locking the door behind him. He quickly walks to his car, the case still on his mind.

He just didn’t understand the perpetrators motivation behind attacking random people on the streets. Initially his department was wary of wanting to keep people safe but not instilling fear in them and they began advising people to be careful when going about at night. The attacks then progressed into murders and it felt as though finding who was attacking and now killing people was hopeless. Everytime Baekhyun showed up at a crime scene, he knew he wouldn’t be able to find anything connecting the victims or even any possible evidence. He was trying his best to not let it consume him, but it was the first time in his career he was beginning to feel hopeless, that he would be losing this case.

Once in his car, Baekhyun drives home in a daze, his mind constantly going over the case, and all he knows about it. It was almost as though he couldn’t function without thinking about it, the motivation and the why. Once home he’s quick to shower and fall into bed, knowing he’d need to get as much sleep as he could, a gut feeling emerging that the next day would be hard. 

\----

Baekhyun walks into work as refreshed as one could be, his stomach immediately turning at the site of his supervisor and a familiar face, a face he detested, Jongdae Kim. His supervisor looks up and notices Baekhyun, motioning him over, so he begrudgingly walks over. 

“Supervisor Kim,” Baekhyun says with a nod. 

“Ah Baekhyun, any updates on the case?”

“Unfortunately not, I just can’t seem to draw any connections to the victims. Sometimes I feel as though I’d need a new set of eyes to find anything but for now I’m doing my best.”

“Well, Baekhyun,” his supervisor says with a laugh,” my own higher ups as well as the city council aren’t too happy with the progression of the case. People are too scared to do anything anymore and maybe a new set of eyes would actually help. So, we’ve asked Jongdae to transfer over and help you in this case.”

Hearing his name, the Jongdae looks up and gives Baekhyun a smirk, his eyebrows raising and extending his hand, “Nice to meet you again, Byun.” 

Baekhyun’s face falls, but shakes Jongdae’s hand nevertheless,” Likewise,” he says before dropping his hand and sticking his hands in his pant pockets. 

“I understand that this isn’t ideal for either of you, and you each have your own routine and things you prefer to do with cases, but we are hoping that you two can figure out and solve this case,” their supervisor says before wishing them a good day and leaving. 

Baekhyun, still in shock that he has to work with his least favorite coworker, but he does his best to shove that aside, taking in a deep breath before facing Jongdae,”I wouldn’t have thought you’d agree to helping me in this case. Not that I had even asked for help but you know.”

“Well, I figured I might have been your best bet to solve it. In the academy you and I did work well together if you recall. Let’s hope that that brain of yours still works and we can attempt to solve this?”

“Hm… I suppose,” Baekhyun says with a shrug before walking to his desk, turning for a moment to make sure Jongdae is following along. 

Once at his desk he takes a few moments to open his folders filled with the crime scene photos, and the notes he’s made about the case, spreading them over his desk. He steps back, his hand pointing vaguely at his desk, before he begins to speak,” You can see, there is no immediate connection between them, so you’d think they’re random. But even for the ones that weren’t murders there was nothing. I tried having our techs looking into any overlap between them but they couldn’t find any so... right now it's random victims. So, because currently our theory is that it's random it has been difficult to figure out the why. They’re all from different socioeconomic backgrounds and have different routines. Some of them never go into that part of town, some always and some periodically. So I’m stuck…,” Baekhyun shares.

“ Huh, I see… So you mentioned murders? So were they not before,” Jongdae asks as he looks over the notes and pictures, picking them up to look at them closer. 

“Initially they were just attacking people. It was at night so when people came to they reported they were hit from the back of the head and noticed their clothes were ripped up and all items of value were stolen, and their hair was messed up. So we assumed they were just getting mugged, a bit more vicious than the average mugging that would be reported. Of course we were worried but we never thought they’d escalate. But then they became more vicious and it seemed after attacking them they’d kill the victim. At this point we’re concerned with what they’re going to do next and how they’ll escalate.”

“Huh… and how long has this been going on for?”

“Well, the muggings went on for a few weeks, averaging about two a week, and then the murders have been happening for almost two months.”

“I see… I guess we should figure out what happened that caused the escalation, and start bouncing theories off of each other,” Jongdae replies looking up at Baekhyun with a small nod. 

Picking up his notes and files Baekhyun leads Jongdae into one of the empty rooms, setting them down on the table before looking at Jongdae, a hint of suspicion beginning to form. He’s quiet as he watches Jongdae skim through the files. He suspects Jongdae is up to something, wants something from him. He isn’t quite sure what yet, but he knows soon enough Jongdae will slip up and share why he agreed to this all. 

“What are your current theories,” Jongdae asks. He looks up at Baekhyun, crossing his arms as he leans against the table. 

“Currently? Well, when we first thought they were just muggings I thought it probably was either a single perpetrator or a group of them in their twenties, but once they escalated I figured they were probably older.”

Jongdae nods in approval before beginning to speak and share his own thoughts,” What I want to know is why the escalation and if they’re even connected, the original muggings and the now murders. And the connection between victims. They seem to be random but there has to be a link between them. I also think they are being done by a single perpetrator as well. “

“Well, if for a moment we think they’re two separate people, they have to know each other. I know the murders are done by the same perpetrator because the attacker snips a small piece of hair from the nape of their necks. The muggings had hair messed up, so I figured because hair seems to be a point of focus that is what connected them.”

“So, the same person with hair as a fixation?”

“Yeah,” Baekhyun nods, before beginning to pace around the room.

“You good there Byun,” Jongdae says looking up at Baekhyun with an amused look. 

“I mean would you be good if you had a murderer running around?”

“I see your point, but let’s start looking at hair being the connection and work from there.”

“Do you think I haven’t done that,” Baekhyun asks with an annoyed look. 

“Not really, but I’m not here to criticize what you do Byun, I’m here because that’s been done already.”

“Oh fuck off, I knew you didn’t agree to this without a reason.”

“And solving a crime isn’t a good enough reason?”

“Not from you, there has to be something more you want.”

“Oh you’re exactly the same as you were back in the academy, always mad I was better than you. Always refusing to get some extra help. When will you learn its okay to accept it. I am well aware you hate me, you’ve made that obvious Byun. But fuck, can’t you accept my help?”

“First off, never once did I say I don’t want your help, I just wanted to figure this out on my own.”

Jongdae looks as though he wants to say more, wants to comment and call Baekhyun out on his hypocrisy, but can’t. The door to the room they are in opens up, and an officer comes in.    
  
“Byun and Kim, you guys are needed out in the field. Another body has been reported, the address is already sent to your devices. Captain wants you there immediately.”

The two of them look at each other and then Jongdae stands up looking at Baekhyun once again,” Lead the way.”

Baekhyun nods and is silent as he leads Jongdae to his car, turning on his siren as he speeds to the crime scene, Jongdae glancing at Baekhyun as he drives. 

~~

Arriving at the crime scene, Baekhyun is quick to leave his ca, not really waiting for Jongdae to exit before moving to speak to one of the officers already at the scene, “What happened here?”

The officer looks at him in surprise before speaking,” Uh we believe it's a new victim, it’s the same MO as the prior murders. All items of value stolen and clothes are ripped. The only difference is the victim's stomach has an odd marking on it.”

“Marking,” Baekhyun hears Jongdae ask. 

He suppresses his scoff before looking at the officer,” Was the hair also cut at the nape of the neck?”

“Yeah, that’s why we called you in.”

“Alright thanks,” Baekhyun says before walking over to the victim. The officers have finished taking the crime scene pictures and tell Baekhyun they’ll upload them to the picture file for the case once they arrive back at the station. Baekhyun nods and turns to look at the victim. 

Once again he can’t find anything off the bat that is similar to the other ones other than the fact that they have long hair and look as though they’re a woman. 

“Tell me what you see,” Jongdae asks as he walks around the body. 

“I… I’m not gonna address that, but I just see another victim, with long hair. I haven’t checked the stomach yet.”

Jongdae gives a quick gesture with his hand, which Baekhyun knows is his way of telling him to hurry, so he does. Slipping on a pair of gloves, Baekhyun crouches down and lifts up the victim’s shirt. The mark left on the body is a roman numeral, a 5. Baekhyun looks up at Jongdae, confusion on his face. 

“It’s a 6…. It is his sixth murder…”

“Why’d he start counting murders now,” Jongdae asks. 

“I’m sure it's a taunt. Like they’re telling us all these murders are our fault and we let six people die.”

“That I figure, but why not from the start, like do they have an end goal? Is there something they’re trying to accomplish?”

“I guess that’s something we should look for.”

“No shit Byun.”

Baekhyun takes a deep breath, glaring at Jongdae before giving him a sarcastic smile, “wow, just when I thought you weren’t able to get more awful. You once again surprise me by being even worse. I don’t know why you fucking agreed to come here and help me solve this case if you were going to just be condescending the entire time.”

“Wow, Byun…. Still can’t insult me properly,” Jongdae says with a laugh giving Baekhyun a matching smirk. He moves away from the crime scene and towards Baekhyun’s car, turning to look at him once he's there. “You can say whatever you want about me, I don’t give a shit. I just want this case solved. Perhaps focus on that.”

Baekhyun gets into his car, and waits for Jongdae to do the same before turning to face him,” Do me a fucking favor and take your own car next time. I’d rather not have to spend more time than necessary with you.”

“Likewise, Byun. Just take us back to the fucking station so we can go back to work.”

The conversation ends, not that it was even one Baekhyun thinks to himself as he proceeds to drive back to the station. He doesn’t wait for Jongdae to exit the car when they arrive and he rushes out of the car heading back into where the files are. Baekhyun knows he’s in a stump, and he just doesn’t know where to start. 

He hears the door open, but doesn’t look up, just looks through the files. 

“I know you said you didn’t find a connection between the victims but what if that’s the connection?”

“Huh,” Baekhyun says looking up, the confusion apparent on his face as Jongdae motions to the open files before standing across from Baekhyun.

“The victims are so random right? Like they’ve never had any connection, and if there was overlap it would be random. Like they were all in the same grocery store once.”

“I suppose….”

“So, what if we start treating them like random victims, and not look for a connection.Like what if the connection is from them doing random things, passing by a specific shop or looking at a specific item?”

“In that case, since you’re new here or at least to this case Jongdae, and you have fresh eyes what is the first thing that jumps out at you when you look at them?”

Baekhyun watches quietly as Jongdae looks over the pictures, muttering to himself under his breath. Baekhyun tries to hear what Jongdae is saying but can’t so he just crosses his arms while Jongdae continues to look at the pictures. 

“What were they wearing when they were killed? Is it the outfits in the pictures?”

“Huh,” Baekhyun says, confused. He isn’t sure as to why Jongdae would care what they were wearing, it’s not something he deemed important.

“The clothes, what were they?”

“Oh, well yeah, the pictures in the crime scene photos are what they were wearing, why?”

“While off the bat you can’t really tell but there seems to be similarities between what they were wearing, even for the muggings.” 

“There is? I never noticed that,” Baekhyun says. He doesn’t doubt Jongdae but he’s hesitant to immediately take him seriously. The man had barely been here a day and already found a connection? 

“It’s not explicit but when I first did a quick glance over the photos I noticed they all seemed to be wearing their work clothes. They looked professional and put together. Then the second glance over I noticed they all seemed to have their hair up,” Jongdae takes a second to think as if to gather more of his thoughts together before continuing to speak,” I know you haven’t found a connection yet and I am not faulting you for that. There just doesn’t seem to be one and it might be me grasping at straws.”

“So kind of you to not fault me for that, I just truly appreciate it Jongdae,” Baekhyun can’t help but say.

“Byun what the fuck? I know you hate me and would rather work with anyone else, but for once can you be an adult and actually listen to me?”

“I’m capable of being an adult, you however... “

“Oh yeah, because a real adult would huff at a possible take on fucking murders and finding a murder but I could be wrong.,” Jongdae finishes with a glare. 

Baekhyun knows he’s right, but he just doesn’t want to admit it. He just can’t help the way Jongdae makes him react, it feels like everything he says or does is an attack against him and his first reaction is always defensive. So he does his best to not let his feelings of hatred consume him and gives Jongdae a tight smile,” You’re right. Anyways enough of that but what were you talking about clothes?”

Jongdae gives Baekhyun a quick glance before speaking, “So they look like professional women. Even the victims that were mugged, they all look professional. And when we remember a strand of hair was snipped off, it feels like the hair is the key.” 

Baekhyun nods in agreement,” Okay give me a second,” before taking out his phone and dialing a number,” Hey Jongin. Can you look up something for me? Can you find and send over the names of all the women in this area who might have been attacked prior to our first mugging. They’d be professional women, so not blue collar jobs.”

“Ask if he can narrow it down to women who relocated after their attack as well,” Jongdae pips up from where he is sitting.

Baekhyun gives him a confused look before repeating that to Jongin. He tells him his thanks before hanging up.

“Relocated?”

“I figure these attacks are a substitute for a specific woman, maybe it’s someone who left?”

“That makes sense, but why attack them if she was attacked?”

Jongdae nods in agreement,”I’m not sure. But I think this theory might be key. I do think there is a mysterious woman that is the key.” 

“If that’s the case… how did they find all these women? It’s not like they have any overlap. So what would the connection be? Do we tell women in professional settings to be careful and spread panic?”

“I don’t think we should spread panic, however just tell women to be safe….,” Jongdae wipes his hand over his face, shaking his head for a moment before taking a deep breath. “I’m going to head out now, I’ll still work on this and I’ll send you any updates you find. Could you send me any files that get sent your way from the tech guy,” Jongdae says as he places his card down on the table. He gives Baekhyun a quick wave before he leaves the room.

Once Jongdae is out of the room Baekhyun leans forward and picks up the card looking it over before huffing and shoving the card in his pocket. Baekhyun knows he won’t get anymore work done, and picks up the new files from the day before leaving the room. He says goodbye to the few coworkers he passes by.

~~

After making himself dinner Baekhyun sets his files down on his table glancing over the new information, he takes into consideration what Jongdae had mentioned, wondering if the mysterious woman was actually attacked. 

In the midst of his thinking he hears a ding on his phone, and breaks out from his thoughts, opening up his phone and notices an email from Jongin with the files he requested. Baekhyun opens up the email and reads through the information Jongin provided him. Baekhyun also remembers that Jongdae wants the information too but Baekhyun doesn’t want to speak to him outside of work but knows Jongdae would complain if he doesn’t. He takes out Jongdae's card and forwards him the email, before remembering his own theory. 

To: [KJongdae921@pds.com](mailto:KJongdae921@pds.com)   
From: [BBaekhyun04@pds.com](mailto:BBaekhyun04@pds.com)

I hope you got the email I just forwarded, that has all the names. But I feel like it would be useless to go down that route. Thinking about this I’m just not sure why someone would attack a woman who looks like a woman who got attacked. What if the woman is a replacement for someone who left an office because of harassment from someone, and that someone is our perpetrator? 

-Byun Baekhyun

To:  [ BBaekhyun04@pds.com ](mailto:BBaekhyun04@pds.com)

From:  [ KJongdae921@pds.com ](mailto:KJongdae921@pds.com)

That might be it… feels like we wasted Jongin’s time with our request. Maybe we can ask him for information about your theory and see if there was any overlap. 

-Kim Jongdae

Baekhyun reads the message and scoffs, noticing Jongdae’s comment on how the request was both of theirs. He knows that isn't the case and he’s just so annoyed…. Jongdae brings it out of him for some reason. 

He notices Jongdae’s number is on the card and it’s a split second decision he makes before he calls up Jongdae. 

“What the fuck Jongdae?

He hears Jongdae take in a breath before replying ,” Well hello to you Byun.How are you this fine evening? I’m doing great, thank you for asking.”

“What are you trying to pull here?”

“Pull, whatever do you mean Byun?”

“Why are you trying to make me out to seem incompetant? Why does it matter if there is a flaw in your theory, it doesn’t mean there was in mine. This is just like you, you know? Even back in the academy you had so many fucking gripes agaisnt me. Anything you did incorrectly you somehow included me in it? So whats the fucking deal?”

Baekhyun hears Jongdae take in a deep breath before chuckling,” You don’t know anything Byun. The academy was a different time, for the both of us and you know that. But now, just know I’m here to do one task and then once again, when you’re done with me I’ll be gone. Just the way you like it,”Jongdae mutters bitterly. 

“What? I think we’re misremembering the academy. Either way, what do you gain from being here and annoying me?” 

“Enjoyment really… but I know you Byun, you hate that it's true but I do.. So why did you call?” 

“Your email Jongdae….”

“I thought it was a good one, so do tell me what about it upset you,” Jongdae replies with a sigh. 

Baekhyun can almost envision him wiping his face and tilting his head back with an exasperated sigh, but pushes that thought away before talking again. 

“You implied the extra work Jongin had to do was somehow also my fault….”

Baekhyun hears a sharp laugh from Jongdae before he replies,” Are you fucking serious that’s what you called me for? It’s not like it affected him… you could have yelled at me tomorrow so what actually is the reason you called?”

“That was the reason…. No other reason Jongdae….”

“Sure… I totally believe that... ,” Baekhyun hears a sigh,”Send me your address… yell at me in person Byun,” as all Jongdae says before hanging up the phone. 

Baekhyun sighs but does what Jongdae asks and sends him his address. He doesn’t really care to change or get his apartment ready for Jongdae, instead he decides to finish cleaning his dishes, drying his hands when he hears a knock against his door. 

He wipes his hands against his pants before opening the door and stepping aside to let Jongdae in, and he watches as Jongdae eyes him up and down closing the door behind him. They stand in front of each other for a few silent moments, and in those moments Baehyun is almost certain Jongdae’s going to attack him, but he’s surprised when Jongdae leans in and pushes him against the wall to kiss him. 

Baekhyun’s shocked but is quick to react, his hands moving into Jongdae’s hair as he kisses back. He feels the roughness of Jongdae’s lips against his, but he also is reminded of how much he missed that feeling. That feeling of being at Jongdae’s mercy. 

Jongdae’s hands settle against Baekhyun’s waist, his teeth biting gently against Baekhyun’s before he pulls out Baekhyun’s shirt and slips his hands under Baekhyun’s shirt, running his fingers against Baekhyun’s waist. Jongdae lets out a hum of satisfaction when Baekhyun pushes his hips against Jongdae’s. Jongdae pulls away from Baekhyun’s lips and moves down his jaw, lingering behind his ear. Jongdae sucks lightly against the skin there, Baekhyun letting out a deep gasp,” You still remember?” 

Jongdae pulls away from where he is against Baekhyun’s skin, giving him a strange look…”Pretty hard to forget you,” he says before going back to Baekhyn’s neck. Jongdae continues to suck against the skin, moving lower. The same time his hands made quick work of unbuttoning his shirt, his hands running against Baekhyun’s heated skin. 

Jongdae moves one hand to unbutton Baekhyun’s pants, pushing both his pants and boxers down. Once they’re out of the way, Jongdae grabs hold of Baekhyun’s cock, giving it a few strokes before pulling away from Baekhyun’s neck. Baekhyun can’t see it but he knows Jongdae had left a few marks against his skin, just like he used to back when they were in the academy. 

“This okay,” Jongdae mutters against Baekhyun’s skin and all Baekhyun can do is give him a quick nod, and Jongdae nods in return, dropping to his knees as he looks up at Baekhyun. He keeps one hand at the base of Baekhyun’s cock, looking up at him before he wraps his lips around the head of Baekhyun’s cock. 

Baekhyun lets out a low gasp, his hand running through Jongdae’s hair as he looks down at him. He can’t really tell what Jongdae is thinking or what his face says, and Baekhyun is only vaguely regretful. He used to be able to do that back in the Academy. His attention drifts back to Jongdae’s mouth when he feels him swallow around his cock, his hand continuing to cover what his mouth can’t. 

Jongdae continues to swallow around Baekhyun’s cock, his hand lifting up from his hip and moves to rest against Baekhyun’s thigh. He gives his thigh a gentle pat and Baekhyun knows and remembers that that was Jongdae’s way of asking him to move his hips. 

“You sure… You want me to fuck your mouth?”

Jongdae doesn't respond to Baekhyun, continuing to move his mouth up and down before lifting up from Baekhyun’s cock, “Yes… you used to like fucking my mouth so do it again… and after… don’t worry.. I’ll fuck you.”

Baekhyun stills for a second before moving Jongdae’s head back to his cock. Jongdae keeps his eyes on Baekhyun’s as he brings his tongue to the head of Baekhyun’s cock, licking at his precum and the slit. Baekhyun lets out a low moan of Jongdae’s name when he does that and all Jongdae does is chuckle. 

He brings one hand to Baekhyun’s balls, his fingers light as he traces them, moving his tongue down the side of Baekhyun’s cock. He does that again, licking up the side of it once more before going back to lap at the head of his cock.

Baekhyun lets out a low shuddering sound, a ripple running through his body when he feels Jongdae blow cold air against the head of his cock. Jongdae pulls his head back glancing up at Baekhyun before going back to stroking his cock, his attention on Baekhyun’s balls. He mouths his mouth down the side of Baekhyun’s cock bringing one of his balls in his mouth, swallowing around it and his hand playing with the other one, his other hand still on Baekhyun’s thigh.

Baekhyun lets out a moan of Jongdae’s name, looking down at him, “Please Jongdae… please.”

And like muscle memory for the two of them, Jongdae lets out a soft sigh and drops Baekhyun’s balls from his mouth, wrapping his lips around the head of Baekhyun’s cock, his mouth sucking at the head faster, and his hand back to stroking him. Jongdae appreciates the weight of Baekhyun’s cock in his mouth, and he swallows around him, nudging at Baekhyun to signify to him to let go. 

When Baekhyun feels that nudge, his hand tightens in Jongdae’s hair, his hips slowly moving as he feels himself come, hips stutters against Jongdae, stomach curling and making him move lower, his head almost brushing against Jongdae’s. Jongdae swallows all of Baekhyun’s come, licking the remaining come from this cock before falling back on the heels of his feet just as he looks up at Baekhyun. 

“Just like old times huh,” Jongdae says with a smile.

Baekhyun glares at him, but it quickly fades away when he remembers Jongdae’s promise to fuck him. And he wants exactly that, he wants Jongdae to fuck him, and he’s quick to bend down and grap hold of Jongdae’s wrist nudging him up.

“Old times can be good yes, but you said you’d fuck me and I haven’t…. Anyways I want you to fuck me,” Baekhyun says with a pointed look. Jongdae lets out a soft laugh as he follows Jongdae into his bedroom, as Baekhyuun nudges off his pants and shirt, opening up his side drawer and pulling out a condom and a bottle of lube for Jongdae, dropping it between his legs as he falls back onto his bed. 

Jongdae pulls off his shirt and and pants getting onto Baekhyun’s bed crawling between his legs, his hand running up the side of his thighs before pressing a kiss to his inner thighs, “Don’t worry I’ll fuck you. And then when we solve this case I can fuck you some more…”

“God lets not even discuss work while you’re about to put your dick in me,” Baekhyun replies, his hand already back on Jongdae’s head. 

Jongdae lifts up for a quick second to pour some lube onto his fingers before leaning back down. He nudges Baekhyun's legs up, and he does. Jongdae brings his finger to trace against Baekhyun’s rim before slowly pressing his finger in. Baekhyun lets out a sharp gasp when he feels Jongdae’s finger press inside of him, a sensation he hasn’t felt in so long. 

“Haven't had this done in a while have you?,” Jongdae asks with a laugh. 

“Fuck off and hurry.”

“I’m just saying, Byun,” Jongdae replies, his finger moving in and out and when Jongdae feels it loosen he bends his fingers, causing Baekhyun to let out a sharp gasp. 

“Another one, Dae,” Baekhyun groans out, his eyes closed so he can’t notice Jongdae’s smile at Baekhyun calling him dae. 

Jongdae pulls out his first finger before lining up two fingers at Baekhyun’s rim before pressing them both in. Baekhyun lets out a satisfied sigh when he feels the two fingers inside of him, his hips nudging down for a quick moment, single for Jongdae to move his fingers, which he does. Jongdae continues to move his fingers in and out of Baekhyun, and when Baekhyun loosens up, he bends his fingers again, relishing in Baekhyun’s moan.

Once Baekhyun is lose again, Jongdae adds another finger, doing the same thing once again, his fingers moving in and out of Baekhyun faster, and crooking his fingers. Jongdae moves his fingers deeper inside Baekhyun, looking for his prostate and when he finds it, Baekhyun lets out a loud moan, spurring Jongdae on. 

“Oh my god Dae, I’m ready. Please just fuck me,” Baekhyun whines, tilting his hips up. Jongdae chuckles, nodding before he pulls his fingers out of Baekhyun, opening the condom packet. He gives his cock a few quick strokes before sliding it on, and he lines his cock up with Baekhyun’s rim before slowly pressing in. 

Baekhyun moans as he feels Jongdae continue to push his cock in, and once he’s all the way in Baekhyun wraps his legs around Jongdae’s waist, nudging him with his feet to move. 

“This isn’t the first time we’ve fucked, please just fuck me like you used to Dae,” Baekhyun says when Jongdae fails to move. 

Jongdae hums his agreement before beginning to move his hips, starting off slow as he tries to find a rhythm. While the two of them have had sex with other people since their trist in the academy, it has been years since the two of them have had sex, so it takes Jongdae a few second to find a rhythm that’s familiar for the two of them. 

Jongdae’s thrusts are quick and assured as he continues to move, and Baekhyun’s hips move down with every thrust wanting a better angle from Jongdae. Jongdae notices Baekhyun’s shifting and stills for a second, holding onto Baekhyun’s hips before getting up onto his knees, his hands still on his hips as he resumes his thrusts. 

Baekhyun lets out low moans now with each thrust, Jongdae’s new angle hitting his prostate. Baekhyun brings one hand to his cock, wrapping his hand around it and his other hand dropping onto his sheets.

Jongdae notices Baekhyun’s hand around his cock but doesn’t say a word, his thrusts faster now as Baekhyun hips meet his own. The only sound in the room now, their heavy breathing and their skin meeting. Jongdae moans out Baekhyun’s name as he feels himself come close, and Jongdae gasps.

“Baek...Baek… I’m close,” is all Jogdae manages to get out. 

“Me too, Dae,” Baekhyun responds with his own hand stroking his cock even faster, so they can finish at the same time. Baekhyun comes with a groan of Jongdae’s name. His ass clenching around Jongdae’s cock; Jongdae finishing with a moan of Baekhyun’s name, pulling out and falling on the bed next to Jongdae. 

The two of them turn to face each other, not sure what else to say before Baekhyun clears his throat, “Just like old times huh?”

“Yeah… old times.”

~~

“Any updates for us Byun and Kim?” Baekhyun’s supervisor asks as he goes into work a few days later. 

“Actually yes, we’ve been going down the theory that the victims are a surrogate for the unsub’s actual target. We think she’s someone who rejected him and left. We asked Jongin to send us a list of all the names of women who were attacked and left, and then we asked for a list of women who complained about harassment in their workplace before relocating.”

Jongdae chimes in,” So obviously we have a bunch of names, so our theory now is based on how the women look. If there was something they had in common in their appearance or something similar. But we’re both stumped… The roman numeral really threw us off fir a second.”

Their supervisor nods in approval,” okay sounds good… Keep me updated and hopefully we get this solved soon. You guys might be my new power duo if this is solved fast,” he says before walking away.

Jongdae and Baekhyun look at eachother, Baekhyun has a blank stare on his face, not knowing if he actually wants to be partners with Jongdae again. 

“Partners huh?”

“We’d have to get along and not just in bed for that to work Jongdae.”

“Back to my full name already?”

“It is your name isn’t it?”

Jongdae gives him a tight smile,” It is… it is Byun. Anyways let’s look at pictures now.”

Baekhyun nods at him before getting up and following into their room, the files spread out on the table as always. Baekhyun glances over the pictures, doing it once again. 

“Do you notice something about the eyes?”

“Eyes?”

“Yeah, not in the files Jongin sent over. The victims.”

Jongdae shakes his head, in answer so Baekhyun motions him over. “So obviously I’m aware they don’t have the same eye color, but wouldn’t you say they’re a bit asymmetrical?”

“Huh… not something you’d easily notice wouldn’t you say?”

“Yeah… so I think…. Maybe we should look at each file and see if any of them have asymmetrical eyes?” 

Jongdae nods in agreement and they two of them settle into a silence as they look at each possible woman Jongin had sent over. The unfortunate part of this all was that they’re were  _ a lot _ of women who had relocated jobs because of harassment or being attacked. Sometimes both. Baekhyun tries to not let that get to him, knowing he couldn’t do much to help them but he could help save future women from being attacked.

“I think I might have something,” Baekhyun hears Jongdae say, so he looks up at him with a tilt of his head. 

“Hm?”

“Okay so it’s not necessarily workplace harassment. But a woman here, Ms. Park complained to the authorities that the man she used to buy her coffee from would constantly ask her out. It reached the point where he would show up outside at her workplace. The authorities could’t do anything because he hadn’t directly harmed her. But she complained once again when he asked her out and he said no…. She had a promotion and took it right away and she relocated.”

“That might be our woman…. Did they say what coffee shop it was? And where she relocated to?”

“Yes and no. So the coffee shop is almost a stand and dine in which is why we might not have had any overlap? It’s called  _ A Drip of Joe _ . “

“ _ A Drip of Joe?  _ Wait… a few of the women who were assaulted went there...and I’m sure if we ask Jongin he can find if any of them purchased coffee there.”

Jongdae nods in agreement and Baekhyun pulls out his phone to call up Jongin, “Hey.. did any of the victims go to a coffee shop called  _ A Drip of Joe?” _

It takes a moment for Jongin to look that up and in the middle of waiting Baekhyun finds himself feeling nervous, that this lead they have will be nothing, like the entirety of this case. Thankfully Jongin replies shortly after, “Yeah, the first two and last one…”

“The one with the roman numeral?”

“Yes, she and the other two went to that shop a few times and they all went the day they were killed.” 

“Okay… now can you cross reference any of the employees to see if there are any complaints against them, for anything really.”

“I can do that, give me a few minutes and I’ll get back to you with that,” Baekhyun hangs up the phone, turning to look at Jongdae. “You think we’re almost done with this case if this is an actual lead?”

“I hope so, not that working with you hasn’t been… satisfying…. staying on this case any longer means more people die and that’s not something I want.”

Baekhyun nods in agreement and lets a silence fall over them. He tries to not focus on Jongdae any longer than he needs to, knowing something he might do will upset him, and he doesn’t want to ruin the peace that’s fallen between them. 

He remembers what it was like between them when they actually got along and how it all fell through. Baekhyun glances at Jongdae, noticing the way he’s aged since their old tryst at the academy. It takes a leap of faith for Baekhyun to ask Jongdae the long standing question he has, why did he do what he did? Why did he use him?

“Jongdae… even after all these years, you never told me why you did  _ it. _ Why you felt the need to date me, sleep with me and then dump me? I’m not asking so I can forgive you, not even sure if that’s something you need. I just want to know for my own piece of mind so maybe I hate you less.”

“You’re right… I’m not looking for forgiveness…. But I was a stuupid kid, I was barely an adult… early twenties and I wanted to prove myself. I know you’ve heard this from me. But god, I hated how much better you were at me in everything, and you were never resentful or condescending to me. I just...thought keep your enemies close… so I started to date you. As cliche as it was I actually started to like you, and figured it would be better to rip the bandaid off, so I wanted to hurt you before it reached the point where I couldn’t live with myself anymore.”

“So you dumped me, and knew it would hurt me.”

“Yeah…. I’ve accepted my choices and what that means. And Baekhyun, I  _ am  _ sorry I hurt you. But now you know. It never was more than an asshole kid wanting to be the best. I’m not that man anymore.”

“Not an asshole anymore? So our constant fighting…..”

“I’m just responding to what you tell me. I’ll admit at first I deserved it, but now almost seven years later? I’m not sure…”

Baekhyun chuckles and nods, smiling when he hears that. Jongdae was right, Baekhyun did deserve that treatment, and he does still hold constant resentment towards the man, but now he isn’t so sure. He doesn’t think he’d ever be able to be okay with what Jongdae had done, but he might be able to move past it. 

A loud ring brings Baekhyun out of his thoughts, quick to answer the phone,” Jongin?”

“So there is one guy, a Kwon Leeteuk… it seems Park Soonyoung, had complained about him a couple times, and it seemed like he was fined and stopped. I’ll send you his address and his work schedule. He gets off of work in a couple hours so I’d head over now if you want to talk to him.” 

“God, you’re the best Jongin. I’ll let you know what happens,” Baekhyun says hanging up the phone before turning to Jongdae. “Okay let’s go, fingers crossed he’s our guy. He’s at work.”

That’s all it takes for Jongdae to jump up and follow Baekhyun out of the station. They two of them quickly getting into Baekhyun’s car. 

Once they arrive at the coffee shop, the two of them are quick to get out and enter. 

“Kwon Leeteuk,” Jongdae calls out.

“Uh that’s me,” the man standing behind the counter says.

“Can you please come out here and talk to us? We’re with the police and we have a few questions we want to ask you in relation to the murders that have been happening.”

“The murders? How do they have anything to do with me?”

Jongdae gives Baekhyun an annoyed look before turning back to face Leeteuk,” I’m not sure you want me to explain that in public so if you’ll come with us and we can tell you in private our we’ll arrest you.”

“Arrest? God I can’t have that on my record… yeah yeah I’ll go with you.”

Once the three of them are outside Jongdae and Baekhyun turn to look at Leeteuk. They look him up and down, wondering how someone could murder that many women in such a short period of time. 

“Do you know Miss Park Soonyoung?”

“I do… she complained about me. All I was doing was trying to go on a date with her but she didn’t like that.”

“When was the last time you saw her?”

“Uh… like a few months ago… a few girls have come in that I thought were her but they weren’t Anyways… what do these murders have to do with me?” 

Baekhyun gives him a sharp look before answering,” Well a few of those victims had stopped by your shop a couple times, and the overlap between them all was you. How do you explain that?”

“Uh.. it’s coffee bro… people want coffee… not my fault about that.”

“I agree however, it would be your fault if those women complained about you bothering them though correct? I’m assuming you’d probably get fired and you’d probably struggle to find a job considering your record,” Jongdae asks, doing his best to egg him on. 

“And so what if I asked them out or apologized, other women said yes. Don’t know what they were trying to hide, they wanted me to.”

“Wanted you too?” 

“Yeah, they leaned in when they ordered, and some of them touched me when they picked up their drink… I knew they wanted me…”

“Oh did they? Soonyong too…”

“Yeah, she’ll come back… I know she will, but until then everyone else is enough.”

Jongdae and Baekhyun share a look, and they both can tell that Leeteuk is their guy. So Jongdae is quick to arrest him, and while he does that Baekhyun calls both Jongin and their supervisor so he can tell them the news. Jongin tells Baekhyun he’ll submit a warrant so they can search Leeteuk’s house too see if the pieces of hair are there.

~~

“Leeteuk,” Jongdae asks, pacing around the interrogation room,” What we’re falling to understand is why? Because soonyoung left?”

“Why what?”

“Why'd you hurt those women? We found the hair at your apartment, and your bloodstained clothes... “

“Someone’s setting me up,” Leeteuk says with a sure look.

“Are you sure? What if soonyoung….”

“Don’t bring her into this… she loves me… she shouldn’t have left me….”

“But she did leave you… maybe because you were too overbearing… always bothering her?”

“But the others,” Baekhyun pipes up,” they were just like her, and when they said no.. you knew you had to make sure they wouldn’t leave you right?”

Leeteuk clenches his jaw Baekhyun notes, rubbing his hands together before taking a deep breath and looking at him, “Exactly, if those bitches were going to reject me, I had to make sure they couldn’t leave me..At first hitting them was enough, it was a warning… but then it wasn’t enough. They all started banding together… telling all those other girls, my girlfriends to reject me, but no no I couldn’t have that. No one else can leave me… not after the mark i left.“

  
  


“Mark?” Jongdae asks feigning confusion.

“Yeah that six, now those girls should know no one else can leave me, who else would love a marked girl but the person who left the mark,” Leeteuk says with a laugh.

  
  


Baekhyun and Jongdae share a look, a sense of relief passing through them now that they know they've solved this case. The two of them step outside of the interrogation room, turning to look at their supervisor. 

“You two really are my power duo…. We got him to confess so now, we can get him in prison where he belongs. I’m gonna reach out to your station Jongdae to see if you’d be willing to transfer or at least somehow become a partner with Baekhyun…. I don’t know something about you two works,” their supervisor says before going into the interrogation room.

“Huh… partners….”

“Yeah… barely can tolerate you and now partners?”

“Oh fuck of Byun. We just solved a case, be fucking happy about that,” Jongdae says with a huff giving Baekhyun a glare before leaving the station. 

A few minutes later he rushes back in with a smile,” Yeah fuck it. Byun that corner cafe… you know the one?”

Baekhyun’s confused but gives him a nod. 

“I’ll meet you there at 8… look good for me will yeah,” Jongdae says with a chuckle before leaving the station once again. 

Baekhyun’s confused, thinking to himself if this was a date, or just a meeting between partners. That confusion rolling around his head for the rest of the day, even as he gets ready for his meeting with Jongdae. 

Right before he heads out to meet Jongdae he looks at his reflection, his hair slicked back, slacks and fitted sweater,” Even if this goes south at least I’ll get laid.”

By the time he arrives at the corner cafe He spots Jongdae leaning against the wall waiting for him, and Jongdae stands up and gives him a smile when he notices him,”You came… Honestly I was half expecting you to ditch me. I’d deserve it to be honest.”

“You know, I can leave, wouldn’t want your gut instinct to fail you now,” Baekhyun says with a laugh. 

“Hmmm, I don’t think so,” Jongdae says, wrapping an arm around Baekhyun’s waist,”Thanks for showing up, partner.”

“Hey, we’ll see how it goes… but as long as you end the night with fucking me… you have a pretty good chance of that,” Baekhyun says as the two of them enter the cafe. 

  
  


**Three Months Later:**

“Babe, Baby, My sunshine,” Baekhyun hears a familiar but now, at this current second annoying, call out.

“What Dae?”

“Did you get the call? They have a case for us,” Jongdae says, bending down to ruffle his hair and press a kiss to his forehead,” You gotta get up.”

Baekhyun lets out a loud groan before sitting up in his bed, rubbing his eyes and he notices Jongdae standing on his side with a cup of coffee in hand. Baekhyun reaches for the coffee and takes a sip. “Oh that's good, that hits the spot.”

“Just how you like it, so you gotta be quick and get ready. Gotta be out the door in 5,” Jongdae says as he pats Baekhyun’s leg sitting down on the edge of his bed.

Baekhyun nods, sliding out of bed and into his bathroom, reemerging a few minutes later dressed but still groggy. He picks up his coffee and phone before giving Jongdae a gentle shove,” Let’s go to work… Partner.”

“Let’s,” Jongdae says with a smile, pressing a soft kiss to Baekhyun’s lips before the two of them head out, locking the door behind them. 


End file.
